


Celia and Carla

by LeaperSonata



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/pseuds/LeaperSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 63 because the kinkmeme. I got too self-conscious to continue. And I'm not into Night Vale anymore, sorry. Abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the full moon falls on Friday the 17th of February, everyone wakes up a different gender than they were the day before. (We are fairly sure. It is, of course, possible that we have been these genders all along and only our memories are altered, or that our minds are temporarily transported into a parallel dimension, or any number of other plausible explanations.) The hooded figures wear white instead of black. The angels that definitely do not exist in Old Man Joseph's trailer have a heavenly aura of significantly different hue, though how one tells the gender of an angel we just don't know.

It's a regular event, and we at Night Vale Community Radio reminded everyone that it was coming up. 

On the morning of Friday the 17th, I woke up, and I was different, or the world was different and I was the same, or the world was the same and my mind was changed. Whichever was the case, I awakened to my phone, ringing.

It was Carla. Perfect, beautiful Carla. "Celia!" she cried into the phone in clear distress, her voice nonetheless dulcet and perfect. "Why am I a woman? And why am I calling you Celia?"

"Oh, dear," I said. "You must have missed the announcement on the Community Calendar. It's February 17th and a full moon, Carla."

"I didn't miss that announcement! I heard that announcement! I didn't know what that announcement *meant*, so I ignored it, which was clearly the wrong course of action!"

It pained me to hear such distress in her beautiful voice. "It means everyone wakes up a different gender than they were the day before - or our memories are changed so we believe that before today we were a different gender, or our minds are transported into a parallel universe, or-"

"So I'm going to be a woman forever now?!" she cried.

"No. Just for the day."

Upon hearing that the effect was brief, she calmed down. "This may be an unparalleled research opportunity. Celia, would you mind if I ran some tests on you?"

"Not at all, Carla." I was thrilled. An opportunity to help her with her work! "I'd be delighted to assist." She hung up, and the silence ached with the lack of her perfection.

***

"-and would you mind taking your shirt off?" I came to myself with a start, staring at Carla. She blushed. "Not- so I can attach the electrodes. For the tests. And not for any other reason." I smiled at her timidly, and tugged it off over my head, revealing a utilitarian black bra I found myself vaguely regretting. Carla was, of course, all business. She's a scientist, after all! She busied herself with attaching the cold electrodes, and the darkness of her skin mostly hid the remains of her blush. She shifted the band of my bra up to make room for an electrode, and my breath caught in my throat. I knew I was flushed, the skin of my face tight and hot.

She was so beautiful.

When she stood in front of me again, affixing a sensor to my wrist, I caught her hand. She stumbled, startled by the sudden movement, and looked up at me.

"I-it won't take long to run the tests," she said, raking her free hand back through her glorious hair. "I'll be done in no time, and you can-" Her lips were perfect and she was so close. Leaning forward, I silenced her with a kiss. She squeaked faintly in surprise, then leaned into me, sliding her hand around behind my back. I shivered as her fingers grazed my skin and pulled her closer, ignoring the tangle of wires running from me.

She broke free to breathe, and protested weakly. "Celia- the tests-"

I smiled at her and ran my fingernails along the inside of the wrist I held captive. "Data from experience is always useful, isn't it?"

She whimpered, then dug her nails into my back and kissed me as hungrily as the gaping hellmouth that devours children below the preschool.

All in the name of science, of course.

And in the name of science, I let go her wrist and busied myself with unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a white bra even more utilitarian than my own. The contrast against her skin was stunning. She was beautiful.

Lunging forward, I devoured her neck, sliding a hand up her back to unclasp her bra. As I worked the hooks, I realized that she'd had the same idea, and mine was now sliding off my shoulders. I released her for a moment to try and pull it off, and was thwarted by a tangle of wires. I stared at the mess for a long moment, then tore the electrodes free (with a slight wince for the ripping out of hair) and tossed the whole mess aside. Returning my attention to Carla, I found her sliding her bra down from her shoulders, having dropped her lab coat and blouse to the floor behind her.

I stopped still, stunned by her perfection. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

She saw my stare and blushed, crossing an arm ineffectually over her chest.

I leaned forward once again and kissed her reverently, as one would worship a god unknown by men for a hundred generations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heated scene grows more heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written very *much* more, but I have written it, so it seems cruel to not let y'all see it while I try and work on more, since I seem to be stuck again for the nonce. So here you are, have a tantalizing drabble.

 

Things started to blur into each other after that. Carla's beautiful dark skin was hot and flushed under my hands, and she found herself on the table beside me, the rest of our clothes discarded on the floor like the shed hides of the pebble-skinned rat-serpents who live in the sewers.

Her touch was tentative, then methodical, and she explored every inch of my skin, finding each place that could make me gasp or shiver. Torturously light fingertips ran over the skin of my new breasts, clearly examining their range of feeling. I whimpered, arching my back into her touch, and was rewarded with a small smile and a tongue flicked across one of my nipples.

I really hadn't considered the ramifications of _science_ on one's love life. It was altogether possible that I was going to melt into a greenish-orange puddle of frustrated desire and teeth if Carla's pace continued.

Clearly, the only solution was to take matters into my own hands. Leaning forward, I captured Carla's mouth with my own again and slid my hands down her back, pulling her against me. She made a soft noise into my mouth when my thigh found its way between her legs, and squirmed closer. Every movement of her sweat-slick skin against mine was delicious, and as long-awaited as the rise of the Old Gods from their slumber.


End file.
